The horror of self aware NPC
by Aj neko
Summary: After a assasin atacked Prince, something have been off. When Prince tries to log off Second life, he gets hit with pain and are unable to log off. What is he gong to do, and what do this have to do with NPC's?-ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

½ Prince

The Horror of self aware NPC

_**Disclaimer: I do not own ½ prince or anny of the charcters.**_

_**It is the first story I ever have made and I am not very good at writing english but I am gonna try my best.**_

**Proluge**

* * *

_**Normal Pov:**_

A elf with white blond hair walked in the skin is very bright colored. His eyes shined easy out with its crimson color. everywone turned, and saw the Lord of infinite city walk in. He locked very pissed. Right behind him came Gui and Wicked . To quite hansome bishies that is fighting around yet again for Prince love. Gui have long dark purple hair, the fronts on the sides are tied into very slack ponytails _**(did not find a bether word for it**_**). **His eyes is black and blend well with his hair. His skin is also bright colored. Wicked has tanned skin. His eyes are also black. But his hair is set in a high pony tail and it is bright blond.

Prince walked away from them and met up with they others. Lolidragon, a red haired thief locked smugly at him, but did not say anything.

''Are there anny other signs of the assasins that is targeting overlords''?

''No, not for some time now''. Answerd Wolf, he is covered in fure and his face resembles a wolfs.

'' Great, can i finnaly get some privacy now''? Prince asked exited.

''I'm afraid not my Lord'' said Lolidragon.'' Not while they might wait for a opening to delite your avatar for good''.

Prince face fell but didnt have time to say anything. Gui ran right to prince and held around his wrais in a death grip.

'' NO, I DONT WANT PRINCE DELITED, PLEACE LET ME GARD YOU MY LORD''!

Scremed a tearful Gui, beafore letting go and started running in cirkels saying somfing like 'No not Prince dont die' again and again.

Prince finnaly got tikked of og and hit gui in the stomach.

'' Well the situation isnt good so you got to atleast get some bodygards''. Said Wicked while trying to lock like nothing had happend.

'' Yes Prince-Gege need to be carefull''. Said Doll, a little girl with brown short piggtails and blue eyes.

'' I see, I dont have a option. Okay then but I will not be followed by all the people in this city, only a handfull''. Said prince giving inn.

Prinse thought back on when everywone had folowed where ever he walked. it had been so frustraiting.

''Okay but they got to be strong players. Hmmm lets see, what about 4 people then''. Lolidragon said with a thoughtful expresion.

''Deal'' Prince said quite relived it was not more people.

* * *

_**(...?)somones Pov:**_

_In the shadows somone was watching the scene. _

_'' Hmm, he seems to logg of like the others, but there is no data on him. Can it be... Yes maybe, but it cant be''. Thought the person before he turned his tought to what was happening again._


	2. Chapter 2

½ Prince

The horror of self aware NPC

**I am giving my big thanks to my best friend for helping me with a few spelling problems. **

**BIG THANKS LIANA! ;D**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter 2**_

_Normal Pow:_

5 people could be seen walking out on the palace and inn to the Valey of the wandering nymphs.

That was Prince, wicked, kenshi a red headed NPC pet discusied as a player, Sunshine a NPC pet also discusied as a player who has tanned skin and white hair, and Nan gon sui. His hair is white in front and black on the rest. It stands in a pointy pigtail. His tattoo over his right eye locks like 2 claw marcks.

'' Wow I finnaly is out of duty for today''! Prince bursted out.

'' Well you have earned some freedom after having had so much press on you for beeing: the city Lord, Secound life's spokemann and beeing a singing star''. Said Wicked.

Wicked seemed very happy that Gui was not included in the group.

''Where do you wanna start Prince''? Nan gon sui asked.

'' well can't we just take out the nymphs with red and blue coats then?''.

Prince made a halt to look around, the same did the others.

''Over there we have 5 nymphs with blue coats''. Said Nan gon sui pointing east.

''Alright then''.

* * *

_About half an hour later:_

'' Done'' said Kenshi while finnishing of the last nymph.

''How many have we battled now Sunshine''? Asked Wicked wiping off a little sweat from his forhead.

'' Let's see, about around 75 blue coated nymphs''. Answerd Sunshine.

'' Wow thats a lot for such a short time''. Whistled Nan gon sui.

'' How about we stop for today and go back''? Asked Prince feeling very satisfied.

Nowone seemed to have anything against it.

Prince turned and put a little distance from the others, just to get some air. Sometimes bodygards can be a little to much.

Faster than lightning, Prince turned to see the others beeing puched back by an inviseble wall.

But on his side of the wall stood 2 of the assassins that he had seen and fighted against before.

They wear total black clothes and only their eyes was visible.

The others tried to walk around the wall but found out that Prince was trapped inside.

''Wicked call the others at the castle, while I take care of these 2 alright?, i'm gonna be a bit bussy''. Said prince while lifthing his black sword.

Metal hit metal as Prince and the assassins ran at each others.

They saw that prince had no truble with them, but soon one of them pulled back while the other ceept Prince at distanse.

''What is that assassin doing''? Said a very confused Nan gon sui.

Wolf, Lolidragon, Gui and Doll had just ariwed.

''What's happening? Pleace fill us inn''. Asked Wolf-dage.

Gui locked outraged but Lolidragon held him back to they at least knew what they could do.

'' Prince is trapped inside an invisible wall when they turned up. He is now battling, but one of them have backed away and the other is protecting him for some reason.'' said Wicked very fast while trying to get through the barrier.'' Oh I almost forgot, we are'nt able to talk to Prince anymore thanks to a spell cast by the one Prince is battling against''. Cried Wiched.

'' Wow, see the one that has fallen back there. He seems to be prepering a very powerful spell''. Said Wolf.

''That is trouble, we have to get true the barrier now Wolf, Gui, just cast some spells already''.cried Lolidragon totaly forgeting she was holding Gui down for a second. She let go.

Wolf and Gui nodded and started chanting a barrier breacing spell that suported each others spell.

Inside the Barrier the one Prince had battled, had jumped behind the one sitting on the ground. Sudenly the hole inside of te barrier was shining bright blue, then it broke. The light died down.

In the center Prince was standing with bruses and a deep cut in his right side, but he was still standing. Bearly alive and phanting. The assassins had runed off again beafore someone could have killed them.

Odd squad, Kenshi, Sunshine and Nan gon sui ran to their Lord.

''Sit down Prince while I heal you''. Prince heared a calm voise from left, that he recognised as Wolf-dage.

He settled down. Gui was crying and saying usless things again while running in front off Prince.

The minute Prince was healed he got up and kicked Gui in the stomach.

''Well you are okay it seems'' said Lolidragon very pleased.

''And from now one YOU are not allowed out of the city untill the assassins are caught''.

With that said they walked back to Infinite City.


	3. Chapter 3

½ Prince

**The horror of self aware NPC

* * *

**

_**Chapter 3**_

_Seacond life Normal Pov:**  
**_

The rest of the day passed just like usual exept for the 15 bodygards that was following him of cource. Each had made a ecuse as:

'' Oh Prince are you going to the tone hall? Im on my way there, can I acomany you?''

'' Of cource.'' Came a wery strained voice from Prince. After all when it alredy stands 10 people with you from beafore and the 5 new people asking to acompeny him with the same exuse was unerwing.

Ore simply they walked a few meters back they others. Just as they got to the tone hall Gui came running up to Prince.

'' Oh, my prince do need something? mayby a glass Water, sit down, food, a hug, painkillers, a sholder to c...'' The rambling would have ceept up if Guis voice werent overpowered by a another voise saying:

**Guileastos -200HP **Prince had hit Gui strait on the nose beafore he was trown to the other side by the mere force of the hit.

'' Tanks that helped Gui.'' Prince turned to Wicked and used the link to not be overheard by the others.

_''Shuo-Gege?''_

_'' Yes?''_

_''I was wondring if you could help me out with a little home work after school today?''_

_'' Of cource I can. What is it about?''_

_'' It is a Sience proscject, but I just need help with the mass of it, I already have the base of it so I am almost done.''_

_'' Alright, but I have to go to a meeting beafore then so chall I meet you at your home around 16.00?''_

_'' Yes that would be great. Thanks Shuo-Gege.''_

With that Prince smiled and turned away again.

'' I can hear my alarm clock guys, and I am going to log on a little later to day. Have a errand to run to first.

Prince walked to the trone, he prefered sitting or lying when he logged on again. They others started to log of. He saw around and saw that he was the last one there, exept for Kenshi, Sunshine and Meatbun were told to ceep and eye on Prince to he had logged of. He closed his eyes to wake up to reality, but a incredable pain shut true his entire body. It felt like his head was gonna explode with the press against his forhead. Somthing were terrible wrong, that was all Prince reamemred beafore he passed out.

_Feng Yang Ming in real life:_

The last I saw beafore waking up was sis walking to her trone like she used to do, beafore he logged of. I got some clothes out of the closet. Mayby I shall yell at sister to start making food before going to the bathrom. Na I want to get ready first or else I am never going to get finnished. I brushed my teeth while wondring why he didn't hear someone wake up. Their Mom and Dad had gone to job already so it was only him self and sis home now. It was wierd, she usually wake up right away after logging of. Maybe she is angry or upset. Well I am gonna have breakfast and nothing is gonna chance that.

The door to sis's door slammed up. I got the biggest smile I could muster before turning to her. I look at her and see her head set are still on her. I dont think about it.

''SIS WAKE UP I WANT BREAKFAST'' She didnt reaspond. this unerved me a bit, but again i ignored it. i walked to her bed, got a fast gripp on her sholders and shaked her.

''SIS STOP PRETENDING TO SLEEP AND GET UP AND MAKE ME MY B-R-E-A-K-F-A-S-T.'' She still didnt reaspond.

''Sis... sis stop that it is not funny.'' The bad feling I had tossed away came back full fold. Nothing happend. Maybe she is still playing. But it is school today. Well I am going to dragg you out of there so I can get my BREACFAST. I go to my room set on the clock at 5 min so I dont forget the time and still can make school. I got the head set on and loged inn.

_Seacond life Normal Pov:_

Feng Wu Qing(Feng Yang Ming) suddenly materialised in the trone hall. Kenshi and Sunshine turned around.

''Where is Prince?'' said Feng Wu Qing. He just loocked at them and did not take in the surandrings since he had been here so manny times beafore.

Kenshi and Sunshine turned to Meatbun and a unconscios Prince lying on his back. Fengs eyes widened.

'''W-what happend to Prince?''

'' He was about to logg of when he cried out in pain. some blue lightening could be seen and he dropped unconscios. ''

''WHAT, but who/what did it?''

'' We dont know, but Prince did not lose HP.''

As to answer their answers Prince came to and got up.

''Ow'' Moned Prince while holding his head.

''Prince you are to log of now.'' Feng said

_''And I WANT BREACFAST. And we will not make school if you dont logg of now.''_

Prince flinched a little but closed his eyes again.

The blue lightning returned and Prince whimpered and was on all four, but did not pass out.

His expression was filled with angst, confusion and fear.

''Oh my God, I can't log of.''

* * *

That's it for now! You have my Permition to use this story if you got a idea by reading it or just want to add somthing to it to make it betther. All I aill ask for is that you MAY say that you got the idea from me but you dondt need to have it. I hope you liked it. :) ;) ;P ;) :)


	4. Chapter 4

½ Prince

**The horror of self aware NPC**

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own ½ prince if I had Prince would be kidnapped in the game long ago._

_I'm Sorry to say I find Kenshin's character hard to write but I need him to talk so just bear with me._

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

_Second life normal Pov:_

''W-what?'' A disbelieving voice ringed out. Feng Yang locked prince over. Prince was raising up, but fall down to a sitting position.

'' Just what I said I cant log off, every time I try I get badly hurt. But it don't effect my life point, that is weird and...OH MY GOD. What ever you do, do not take my head set of!'' prince yelled the last part with utter horror in his voice. Feng Yang was taken aback and scared for some reason.

''Why?''

''Haven't you read the instruction's, if it is too be taken of when you are in the game it might damage you, but if I cant wake up before i die in game: I might be killed, or I might be trapped here but my body dies.'' Prince was panicking, he had probably done it before now, but all his rambling scared himself even more. Feng locked faint, his face pale and his eyes filled with fright and worry.

_'' Sis I am gonna say that you are sick on the school and wait to they others can help out when everyone log on again. We might be able to help then aright. But please try and log on as soon as you feel like you can handle it.'' Feng was wide eyed but he tried to sound sure for his sister to feel a little bit better._

_''I... Thanks don't tell anyone before I have been able to talk to Lolidragon.''_

_''why would you talk to her first?''_

_''Beckuse she helped me with making my avatar.''_

_''but no one is allowed to see another make their avatar.''_

_''You idiot, I am not supposed to talk but this is a special situation.''_

_''Tell what?''_

_''Lolidragon is a hidden GM and you are not telling this to anyone else.''_

_''Oh...Okay. But I really have to go now I should check tat you...your body is okay as in no fever, faint heartbeats or something.''_

_''Oh, well okay.''_ Feng Yang still locked very worried but closed his eyes and he disappeared.

''Kenshi, Sunshine?''

''Yes?'' sunshine answered but Kenshi was just nodding his head to show he heard.

''I am gonna need help to stand so I can get to my room for now. I should stay there while I try to log of.''

''Why the easiest way is getting you on my flying carpet then.'' Sunshine beamed but you could see a tingle of worry in his eyes.

''I am gonna stay with you in case the assassin is approving you while you are unable to log of.'' That was Kenshin that said it and he had already began his way to Prince's room.

''Thanks.'' the last Prince saw was Meatbun jumping on the carpet still crying for his 'mom'.

_Real life Normal Pov:_

Feng Yang locked after his sister to make sure she was okay. After that he got to school trying to act normal but his eyes betrayed him the hole day. It was close to the end of school today when finally someone approved and asked what was wrong.

''Okay, you haven't been able to focus the hole day. Now what is going on?'' It was one of his friends

Unknown to them Gui was listening curious on what had made him that out of it.

''It my sis. She have gotten extremely sick, don't now what to do for her and she has requested that I did not get anyone until she could talk to Someone she new that might help her.'' Feng Yang said with a extremely gloomy face.

_''Feng Lan was badly sick, no wonder he is out of it when he feel like he cant do anything for her.'' T_ought Gui while writing on the blackboard.

''That sucks I hope she will get better soon.''

''Yea, me to, me to.''

''That's it, class dismiss and have a good weekend.'' Chairs scrapped as everyone got ready to leave.

Feng Yang runs the corner to the school ground.

''Hi Feng Yang.''

''Oh... Hi Shuo-Gege.'' A gloomy voice said.

''Whts taken your mood?'' He said in a happy tone.

''It's about sis and Second life.''

''Is it about the assassins or are you jealous?''

''No nothing like that.''

''Well it will be alright soon anyway. By the way can I come with you home? I have promised Feng Lan to help her with a science project.''

Yang panicked a little, his eyes flicked around locking uncomfortable.

''Ha... well she is... you know done already so yea. She wants to meet you in the game. Yea that's it, he he he.'' He stopped it with a nervous laughter. His hand on the base of his head anime style.

''Hu, that's weird how did she get time and why aren't she in the classroom?''

''She got sick and did it with nothing else to do, so she asked me to tell you to log on Second life so you could see each other. She said it didn't hurt to be on even thow she is sick.''

He didn't like lying, but he couldn't get himself to tell him, and just in case sis had been able to log of it would be unnecessary to worry him.

Shuo-Gege smiled, but his eyes was sharp.

''Well that sums it up. Thanks for telling me then, see you on game.'' Shuo waved and walked away.

_''See ya in game.''_ Feng Yang thought and got on the bus that had turned up.

_Second life Prince's Pow:_

''Ow ow ow!''

Every bone in my body were burning. It was the 10th time I had tried to log of after my brother had log-ed off again.

''You should stop now, at least until they others log on again or you might faint.'' The voice came from the corner. It was Kenshin. Sunshine and Meatbun had gone down again to look for someone that had log-ed on that they knew.

''Hm, maybe you are right. Well could practise standing up at least, or I'm screwed before I open my mouth.''

''Hn.'' Was all I got before I tried to stand up. I swayed, the room was spinning and the floor liked to tip closer to my face. In a scary moment it locked like it was gonna hit my face. I put my weight as much as I could backwards. The floor went away again and saw Kenshin moving to my side, but he restrained himself knowing I would be mad for him trying to catch me.

''Great I can stand, now to practice walking again.''

''Sure that you should start already?''

''Yes, or else I might not make it to the throne room. Everyone is expecting me there when they get here.''

''Hn.''

I let my arms out to the sides to Keep my balance. I took a deep breath and took a shaking step froward. Wind was rushing past my face as I watched the ground try to greet me again.

The world was spinning until I saw Kenshin's face. He locked worried. And why was he standing on the wall? I tittled my head to the side, why was the floor so close to my face?

In a flash everything came back.

''Kenshin, for how long was I out?''

''For about 5 min.''

I groaned. I got up un my elbows.

''I got to get down now, c-can you help me?''

''Okay.''

With my arm over his shoulder and on my legs again we started to move.

The time snailed away. Kenshin was sending me worried glances.

''Do I look that bad?'' I said in a tired voice.

''Well, I can see that you are totally burnt out, pain is written in your face but I only see that because I am searching and you are extremely pale.''

''Heh, well that's to expected.''

''We are half way down the stairs now and I can hear voices.''

I glanced down the stairs, it was hard to see but not because of the walls in the twisting staircase. No my sight are getting a little blurry. Not a problem jet of course.

''What are they talking about?''

''They seems to be locking for you and have just spotted Sunshine, so I suspect they are trying to ask him were you are.''

''Okay.''

_''Sunshine?''_

_''Oh Prince, its good to hear you. They are asking for you?''_

_''I know, Kenshin heard it, tell them to go to the throne room and meet me there. We are right around the corner.''_

_''Why?''_

Sunshine's curious voice was shining like a child's.

_''Because it will be easier to talk to everyone when everybody is together.''_

_''Okay''_

I saw the door to the throne room that is beside the chair I am supposed to sit inn When it is needed.

''Kenshin I want to try to stand and walk. You can catch me this time if I fall.''

''Hm.''

He let go. Surprisingly it was easier to stand after some help.

One step, two, three, yes.

A hand on the door and it opens to reveal the faces of ...

* * *

_Oh I am such a bad girl. Hope you liked it and sorry about the late update. XD_

_I have had writer stop and I have been totally off with watching Detective Conan._

_Sorry again.(RiSan Ese) :)  
_


	5. Chapter 5

½ Prince

The horror of self aware NPC

* * *

_Chapter 5_

_Second life normal Pov:_

Lolidragon, Wicked, Wolf, Doll and Gui were in the throne room. Wicked was out of it. He had told they others that Prince already are on because he have been sick today. And when they didn't find him and were not able to get in contact via the link (**A/N If someone remembers what its called can you tell me.**) This did not help them since last time that happened, they found Prince in a pool of his own blood after falling down a high cliff. witch is pretty bad. They had run in to Sunshine and he old them Prince was on his way to the throne room to meet them. Gui was on his feet in a flash and run while the rest was walking fast. Sunshine and Meatbun had followed them. just as they got in, another person logged on. It was Feng Wu Qing, he locked tired and extremely worried.  
''Hey Feng Wu Qing! Have you seen Prince?''  
''Isn't he here?'' If he could he looked even more worried and stressed.  
''He is with Kenshin, they are on the way here now.'' Sunshine Answered with the brightest voice in the crew.  
''From his Room right?''  
''WHAT, Prince has been with Kenshin in his room? What has he to do in your highness's ROOM!'' Gui was on Feng Wu Qing's throat and shacking him like a mad Gorilla. His face was priceless of jealousy.  
''I did not m-mean it that way.''  
''Oh yea like I'm gonna listen, Prince I am gonna get y...''  
The door on the other side opened to reveal Prince and right behind him Kenshin who looked like he was ready to catch Prince any minute.  
''Prince!''  
''Prince~'' Gui let go of Feng and ran up ready to drag him away from Kenshin.  
Kenshin stepped in front of Prince with his arms out.  
''W-what. Get out of the way, I want my Highness.''  
both narrowed their eyes.  
Quite funny, both is trying to protect Prince from each others.  
Prince stepped to the side, a little unsteady noted Wicked before sitting down.  
''Gui, leave Kenshin alone. He has helped me out today, and he is just protecting me.''  
''B-but.''  
''I said leave it, we have a more pressuring matter.''  
Lolidragon seemed to understand and turned to Wolf.  
''Wolf, can you set up a sound prof shield and press everyone that is logging on here right outside instead?''  
''Just give me a second.''  
Wolf closed his eyes and locked at the system to Infinite City.

_Second life Wicked's Pov:_

''Done.''  
''That's good, Prince can you please explain what is so urgent?''  
Prince looked deadly serious and eyed the group in front of him.  
''I am gonna need a little help from Kenshin and Feng Wu Qing with a few details.''  
They both nodded.  
''You remember the assassin that attacked me last time?''  
They all nodded again, to afraid to talk.  
''Well it seem like it did more damage than we tough. When everyone had log-ed off, I was going to do the same but, em well I am stuck i-in game.''  
''WHAT!''  
Lolidragon got even more serious and opened her mouth but got cut off by me.  
''B-but Feng had told me earlier that you where sick...''

That's right why lie, she might have told him. AH that explains why he is worried, but why so seriously out of it?  
''Well to some extent yes I am, every time I try to log off I get shocked and are unable to stand, and I can't move for a little while, if I try I will pass out.''  
Prince looked sad.  
Just looking tore my heart. He.. No she was in trouble and I didn't know what to do.  
I glanced at Gui, he was totally out of it, he looked ready to cry but held himself. But he was also furious that someone had dared to trap Prince in game.  
''H-how many times have you tried now?'' That was Wolf the one with logic.  
''I haven't counted, have you Kenshin?''  
''Hn, about 11-12 times.''.

Oh my god.  
''How did Feng Wu Qing find out this? I saw him log off before me?'' That was Doll. She had been quite until now.  
''Well you see?'' Feng scraped his shine with one finger looking uncomfortable again.''  
''_Wait I am gonna ask Lolidragon something before we say anything, got it. Or you will be free from food as soon as I get out of this mess.''_  
''_Okay.''_  
Feng was staring at Prince with the oh all familiar face when Lan in real life threatened to not give him food.  
''well, Feng?''  
''I asked Prince if I could tell and he asked for a few seconds to think over the information.''  
''Oh okay, but the answer better come soon.''  
''Hai.''(**Yes on Japanese**)  
''_Lolidragon what should I do? They in a way ask who I am in real life even throw they don't mean it.''_  
''_Well we couldn't lie about this. Even trow we don't tell them, you are gonna need help in real life to. This might reach the newspaper. And if not that, they are gonna see that you are missing on school.''_  
''_Yeah you're right.''_  
''_Of course I am. And how should you be able to make a lie that would have worked anyway?''_  
''_Again you're right, but I am not the only one trading big secrets then. You are going to tell them that you're a hidden Gm. We might need help from the company.''_  
''_What forget it!''_  
''_Well then this are going to make it to the newspapers even faster and your Company will be in trouble for mould functioning and get blamed for this hole mess.''_  
''_I-I-I... Alright you Win.''_  
''_Okay, I will tell Feng Wu Qing now.''_

''_Brother we are going to tell them my identity.''_  
''_But won't you get in trouble then?''_  
''_No, I have someone here that can help me explain how I was able to change gender, no I have to now that I think about it.''_  
''_Well as long as you tell them then I am fine with it.''_  
''_Yes but this is only going to stay in this little group.''_  
''_Yeah yeah sis.''_

''Okay I have to tell you guys my real life's identity.''  
She is gonna do that, but what about Gui? He is gonna kling to her in real life too. I don't want that.  
''_Don't Lang!''_  
''_Shuo-Gege?''_  
''_You can't tell them!''_  
''_But me in real life is in danger I am gonna need a doctor who is going to complain to the Company. From there it is going to reach the newspaper who is going to knock on my door not caring for any of my secrets. It's better to get help here and there to keep a low profile on this.''_  
''_I... You're right. I'm sorry I didn't think just there.''_  
''_It's okay.'' _Prince sent a smile my way. I could feel a faint blush reach my cheeks.  
''Yay I get to know who Prince are!3~''  
**Guileastos -90HP**  
''Yes, but that information is not going to get to another soul! Got it?''  
''Hai.'' Everyone said said as one.  
''Well lets start with I am a Exception from a rule in second life.''  
''You are? Witch rule then, I read the hole manual and I must say there are enough rules to be guessing for a few hours.'' This surprised some of the characters that did not know Gui in real life.  
'' I was about to tell you that and the reason too.''  
''Sorry.''

''The rule I am not under is gender and my name is Feng Lan.''  
Gui's eyes widened and he was at total loss of words.  
I Sighted. And they others looked totally at loss at words too, but not as bad as Gui.  
Not Lolidragon or Feng Wu Qing of coarse since they knew. Wait Lolidragon Knew? That.. Oh she has no respect for privacy then.  
''You-you're a girl?''  
''Yes and Feng Wu Qing is my twin brother. That's why he taught he was Prince when we got introduced in class. He is of course our teacher. And you gave me a scare when I first saw you.''  
''Oh my GOD. I can't believe it. You actually is Prince. I am so sorry for what I have said to you. Can you give me another chance?''  
''Well You didn't know it was me.''  
''Now that I look at you and Feng I can see the resemblance, but why did you want to be a guy?'' Doll looked curious.  
''That is some of my brothers fault and Lolidragon can fill you in on how I got permission to do it.''  
''Eh, she can? But how?''

''Well maybe because I am a hidden GM?'' Lolidragon was standing up and had started to wander around the table they had settled around.  
''You should start Qing. Since it was your challenge that started the hole Prince thing after what I understood. ''  
''Yes, Now lets see, oh yes it started on the day the Second life got on sale. i had been standing in line the hole day. when I got home I challenged Lang to who was best in game. Of course I said she couldn't use a woman's benefits. We were on each others trots when I said it so she took to to heart. she was nice enough to let me go to the bath first for once and i took the chance. when I got out she had already sneaked to bed to start playing.''  
''Well you lost that one then, she has humiliated you in this game.''  
''I know I know.''

''My turn then.''Lolidragon turned to everyone. she stood beside Prince(Feng Lan)now.  
''She was the first person to log on. I already had a character but I had in the game even earlier to check how it worked. She had no information on the game from before. after looking a little she asked if she could change gender. I said it wasn't allowed but I could ask the higher ups. Since she was the first to even log on they granted her wish as a special request. After chancing her characters sex we made the last details, like red eyes and pale skin. the hair was light but we turned it even a little more lighter. after that I asked her to befriend me. She did not since she did not know how to even play jet, so I had a heck of a bad time looking for her. when I did she was already at level 10. The only way she got my attention was because she complained over her sword and trowed it backwards, witch hit my head. I then took a look and saw her. After that we teamed up and decided to make a legend in second life. We also pretended to be a couple to get the other players at a distance, it worked a little but even more people wanted to kill me because of it. Quite fun times you know.''  
''That explains why you looked wierd at me the first time then.'' Guio was hi usual again but a little nicer in his actions. after all Prince turned out to be a girl after all.  
''Oh that, yes I forgot I had a male character at the time. Lolidragon and I had gotten separated after getting killed. Wolf too I think. but any way she reminded me that I had chanced gender again. How dumb I felt after that is hilarious.''

''Yeah, wait that means that Wicked knew you were a girl?''  
''Yes my tong slipped after I had fallen down the cliff and I used the nick name I gave him that only I and Feng Wu Qing used. He already knew Who Feng was and he knew I am a trance but I did not say who. He wasn't happy to be out of life potion when he figured out.''  
''Well why chould I be then. My chilhood was lying in her own pool of blood in a game with reality at 99%. that goes for all the five senses.''  
''We already know Wicked, but we have more pressing matters now. I am not able to log of and I might actually die if I die here. I don't know, I might get permanently trapped her.''  
''No, I wont let it happen to my Highness.''  
''Not now Gui, you can start with 'happy go lucky' after what I have to say now.''  
Well she is used to be right forward with how she feels.

I couldn't help but smile at Gui's crestfallen face before getting serious.  
''I think I am in need of a doctor, and we cant take the headset off because it can hurt me severely. Another thing is we are going to need help from the company with this. If it has happened to someone else it might reach the newspaper, witch is bad. And if that happens they are gonna dig to they found out that Feng Lan have been out of school, and with a little help after that finding out who I am in game. This might scare the other players too and the blame will go to the company.''  
''Wow. You have had a long thought about this. And you have a serius good point.''  
''Well then we have gotten to my other secret then.'' That was Lolidragon. She was more serious than before and even looked worried.  
''I'm the company's Presidents daughter.''  
''The pr-presidents daughter?''  
''Yes, I can get direct access to them, I can tell them the situation and get their help.  
This way we might save their and the second life's reputation. That and help Prince out.''  
''Yes that will work. And Lan you said you might be in need of a doctor. I can help there, you know i am the school doctor and I can take a check up on you to see how bad it is. that way we would know if we will need a hospital or not.''Wolf said.  
''Thanks Wolf-dage.''

''Since I am a teacher, I can write you up on a vacation for a while to stall things on school.''  
''Then Doll, I and Feng can take days were we stay to look after Prince. Sunshine, Meatbun and Kenshin can take surveillance inside the walls.''  
''Doll can help with ceeping the newspaper off too.'' She had a bright smile on her face.  
''How?''  
''Well since I am a real princess it couldn't be a prob-No I slipped. PLEASE don't think about my status. It is always troublesome and to be honest you guys are the closest I have to a real friend.'' She sounded totally panicked.  
''Wha- Don't worry Doll. We wont treat you different if you don't want it. And in game you are just another player who wants to be treated equally.''  
''Thanks Prince.''  
She is so caring and understands others better than she thinks.  
Everyone got out of their chairs.  
''Well we could take down the barrier, I think it is some people who is getting worried. Everyone knows what they are gonna do?''  
They nod.

''Good I think there should always be one person with Prince, just in case.''  
I look at him he still looked somewhat out of it. Still to pale and he seamed to still have some trouble with walking. Witch is bad if he needs to defend himself.  
''Okay Wicked, but I could go to dad already. who knows, we might have a time limit on us to be able to repair the damage.''  
''Okay see you.''  
The last they saw of Lolidragon was her smile as she log-ed off.  
''Great let's move out.'' the sound came from behind me. I turn to see Prince coming to me. The barrier in the throne room fall.  
*SMASH* The way that Sunshine, Doll, Lolidragon, Gui, Wolf and I got inn from opened and on the other side stood...

* * *

The lines her means thoughts from a person. 

I got confused and just had to mark at least some of them.

And I am evil you know. Another 'open doo'r anding. I am gonna be sick of those if it happens again thought.

I hope it isn't hard to get where you are in the story. It is some of the reasons I make so many (slips?) I know it is nice to be able to find out were you are in a story if something happens. It has been irritating to say the least when it has happened to me.

Thanks for watching.

Please Review :)


	6. Chapter 6 AN Important

A/N:

In Norway 22.07.11 around 15.20 a bomb went off in Oslo.

Around One and a half hour later, did the same man shoot at 700 teenagers that was trapped on the island 'Utøya'. Together it is ca. 100 people dead, most teenagers.

I hope you guys can lit a light for them or at least think a little about them.

I'm working on the next chapter and I think I will be able to update soon.

I will not give up on the story. ^^


	7. Chapter 7

½ Prince

The horror of self aware NPC

_Sorry for not updating un such a long time.^^'_

_I am going to tell you I am not going to be ragulary updating, but i am not giving up the story. Thats against what I told myself when i found out i wanted to make a fanfic story._

_I hope you like it. And enjoy!_

* * *

_Chapter 6_

_Normal Pov:_

On the other side of the door stood Yu Lian. Her head was tilted to the side, and her smile looked cold.

''Hi, what is it that is so important that I cant be there, and that you have to put the whole place in a barrier?'' She said in a sinking sweet voice.

Everyone sweet drooped.

No I forgot about Yu Lian for a sec. And I'm not sure if I'm up to telling it again.

Prince started to look uncomfortable and Wolf saw it. They made eye contact and nodded.

Wolf-dage went up to his wife in game.

''We were talking about the assassins, they are becoming a problem and Lolidragon has gone to the company to fill them in on some serous problems in game. Its more to it, but it isn't something to say out loud. It may cause chaos. Lets go to our room so I can fill you in.''

Yu Lian searched them to look for a lie, finding none.

''Okay. But prince, YOU have to get more LV up. We cant have you die because of the assassins. I want you to have gotten up 5 LV's. So go and get started.''

Prince nodded and asked Kenshin, Sunshine and Gui to come with him.

Ugly-wolf and Yu Lian walked the other way leaving Wicked and Doll alone.

''So... what are we going to do then?'' asked Wicked.

''Well Doll is going to follow Prince, you go and get what you need for babysitting him tomorrow. Bye''

She then ran of after Prince.

''Ah, do...'' and she was gone.

''I got the first shift then.'' Wicked mumbled to himself walking off not knowing what to do.

* * *

_With Wolf and Yu Lian._

''Okay, I have silenced the room. So tell me what is going on.'' Said a pissed off Yu Lian.

Wolf took a seat and started to explain.

''The last time Prince got attacked by the assassins did not go as well as it looked like.''

Yu Lian looked confused a sec before she showed that she understand what he talked about.

''Well under the attack they did something that made it impossible for Prince to log off. It hurts him a lot just trying.''

''WHAT?''

asked Yu Lian in denial.

Wolf continued with a tired look on his face.

''Its true, and Prince told us his identity in real life so we may be able to help him. It turned out that Prince is a girl called Feng Lang going on the university where I am a school doctor. Don't interrupt me let me finnish. Lolidragon is a hidden GM and the company Presidents daughter. So she is gong to get help from there. I'm going to look if she needs help outside of game. And we are going to switch on being with prince in case he gets attacked. We fear that she may die if she dies in real life. And it will be chaos if people find this out.''

His wife looked at him deep in thoughts.

Wolf was tired mentally about the situation. And closed his eyes.

''Honey, I think I may be able to help out.''

''Hm, how?'' said Wolf at loss at what they could possible do beside this.

''I can cover for her if she needs to go to the hospital. And I can give her a little less to do in game so she may get a little more attention. Since its me who gives her most of the orders to follow up.

She got over to wolf and smiles at him.

He looks back and also smiles.

''Oh I forgot something, Doll told us she is a princess and that she can try and keep the media at bey when they get the sniff of this.

Yu Lians face was unreadable a second before she seemed to tell herself something.

''I know about her being a princess, … Because I work there at their castle.'' She looked worried at how Wolf where going to react.

He just looked at her for a while before speaking.

''Something tells me that you recognized her in game, and that you were supposed to keep a eye on her.'' He said all this in a painful voice.

''Yes, but my love for you is real. I may have joined because of Doll, but I fell in when I first saw you and I really wanted to get to know you more. And maybe, just maybe it could become something more. ''

Yu Lian seemed desperate to get Wolf to understand.

''….. Mine is to Yu Lian.''

Wolf leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on her lips, witch she returned.

* * *

Thanks for reading. ^^


End file.
